Porcelaine
by Noo-chaan
Summary: Yaoi . YasuBaru . Pas vraiment joyeux , du moins au début .   " Je pensais à toi , mon Ange . Et soudain tu as débarqué , tremblant et en larmes ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Porcelaine**

**Pairing** : YasuBaru

**Rating** : M (par sécurité)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas . Parce que Yasu est à Baru et inversement :D

**Résumé** : Lors d'une nuit pluvieuse , alors que Subaru pense à Yasuda , ce dernier débarque , en larme . Et annonce une affreuse nouvelle qui va bouleverser tout son entourage ...

* * *

Je me souviens encore de ce moment . Je regardai pluie tambouriner à la fenêtre en pensant à toi . Comme je l'avais fait toute la journée , chaque minute , chaque seconde .

_Tu ne te rends pas compte , pas vrai ? Que je pense à toi sans cesse , que tu occupes mes jours et mes nuits , pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ..._

Soudain , j'ai entendu du bruit contre ma porte . Un bruit faible . Je me suis levé pour aller voir . Et en ouvrant , je suis tombé sur toi . Ou tu es tombé sur moi , plus exactement . Tu t'es complètement effondré , en larmes . J'ai cru que mon coeur allé se briser en te voyant dans cet état . J'ai voulu t'aider à te lever , mais à mon contact , tu t'es mis à trembler .

_Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas à cet instant . Et c'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus , je pense . _

Tu t'es relevé , tout seul , et tu es entré . Tes jambes ont à peine tenu jusqu'au canapé . Je t'ai suivis , me suis assis à côté de toi , et ai attendu ... Cette phrase fatidique qui a bouleversé une partie de ta vie . De notre vie .

"- Je ... je me suis ... fait ... ... violé"

_Tu te souviens , n'est-ce pas ? De cet instant qui a marqué le début de notre histoire ? _

••••••••••••

"-Je ... je le suis ... fait ... ... violé"

Pendant un instant , j'ai prié pour avoir mal compris . C'était une blague , forcément .

"-Pardon ?" ai-je donc répondu.

Mais lorsqu'il s'est mis à trembler , secoué de sanglots , l'affreuse réalité s'est installée dans mon esprit . Comme dans un cauchemar .

Mon cerveau et mon coeur se livrai bataille, mais tellement embrouillée que je ne savais plus qui voulais le prendre dans ses bras, et qui voulais aller faire la peau à l'enfoiré qui avait osé le toucher . Pire , l'agresser , et ne laisser du Yasuda habituel , toujours joyeux et souriant , une poupée brisée et en larmes .

_Dis , Yasuda , en vérité c'est ça , non ? Tu es une poupée ... une de celle en porcelaine , si belle . Belle à en mourir , à en rire , à en pleurer . Et pourtant tellement fragile que le moindre choc risquerait de la détruire . Une de celle que l'on veut garder toute la vie , comme une bijou précieux ..._

Je ne sais pas qui a gagné cette bataille intérieure . Mais je l'ai lentement pris dans mes bras , et je l'ai serré fort contre moi , en lui murmurant des " Ça va aller , je suis là" , et autres phrases toutes faites et plus inutiles les une que les autres .

Mais , dans ce moment de panique , ses mots tournaient seuls dans mon esprit .

_Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ... Il me semble t'avoir emmené vers la salle de bain pour te soigner . Il me semble t'avoir prêté des vêtements . Il me semble t'avoir couché dans mon lit . Il me semble m'être couché à tes côtés . Il me semble t'avoir vu fermer les yeux . Il me semble avoir dormi . Mais tout cela est flou . En tout cas , ce dont je suis certain , c'est que , pas une fois , je n'ai lâché ta main , de peur de ne plus pouvoir la retrouver . _

**Chapitre 1**

"- Ah ! Subaru et Yasu ! On attendait plus que vous ! "

Murakami s'avança , le sourire aux lèvres , suivit par les autres membres du groupe .

"- Désolé du retard ... " lançais-je avant d'entrer dans la loge . Yasuda se contenta de baisser la tête . Je me demandais quand est-ce que quelqu'un allait se rendre compte de son malaise .

_C'est toujours comme ça, pas vrai ? Dès que quelqu'un ne va pas bien , tu le remarques aussitôt ... mais lorsque tu es mal , personne ne s'en rend compte immédiatement . _

Nous étions tous installés dans la loge , attendant le manager en faisant les idiots , comme toujours , quand Yokoyama s'approcha de Yasuda et moi , assis sur le sofa . Il s'accroupit devant nous et chuchota :

"- Yasu , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'es bizarre aujourd'hui ... presque éteint ..."

Eteint ? Oui , éteint était le meilleur mot pour décrire cet état dans lequel il se trouvait depuis son agression . Je tournais la tête vers lui . Il n'avait pas bougé . Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers son interlocuteur .

"- Si tu ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant , c'est pas grave , mais ... on est tes amis tout de même ... je m'inquiètes un peu là ... "

La réponse de Yasuda n'arrivant pas , je lui demandai :

"- Tu veux que je lui dises ?"

Il a réfléchi pendant un moment , puis a hoché la tête .

"- D'accord ... "

Prenant sa main pour le soutenir , je tournai ensuite mon regard vers Yokoyama . Celui-ci attendait patiemment , mais semblait anxieux .

_Je me demande si Yoko s'attendait à une annonce pareille ? Il devait peut-être penser que quelqu'un de ta famille était mort , ou quelque chose de ce genre là ... Mais Yoko , tout le long de cette histoire , a toujours était attentif et souriant , loin de l'image de gamin trop gâté qu'il peut donner à la télévision ... _

Pendant quelques seconde après que j'ai expliqué ce qui c'était passé , Yu , en face de nous , a gardé le silence . La salle résonnait toujours des rires des autres membres , mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre . Puis , lentement , il s'est installé à côté de Yasuda , et a posé la main sur son épaule . Ce dernier a tourné la tête vers lui , et a tenté un sourire , avant de laisser ses larmes couler . Yokoyama le pris dans ses bras , essayant de le rassurer avec les même mots que j'avais utilisé la veille . Je croisai son regard . Il était noir et plein de colère contenue . En balayant la salle des yeux , je me demandai pourquoi personne ne regardait par ici . Hina discutait avec Maru , Ryo révisait le script de son drama ... tout ce passait comme si une bulle nous enveloppait , tous les trois .

_Je me demande combien de temps a passé comme ça ... Moi te tenant la main , Yokoyama te serrant dans ses bras , tout les trois dans notre monde . Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Une minute ?_

"-Il est en retard , le manager ... "

Depuis quelques minutes , Ryo avait abandonné ses lignes , et tournait en rond , de mauvaise humeur .

"- Il a du avoir des problèmes ... il a une vie après tout ...

- C'est pas une raison ! J'ai une vie , deux groupes , et je suis quand même à l'heure !

- C'est vrai mai-"

Avant que Murakami n'ai pu finir sa phrase , le manager déboula dans la salle .

"- Désolé ! Ma femme a eu un malaise , j'ai du la conduire à l'hôpital ..." s'écria-t'il , à bout de souffle .

Ryo soupira . L'ignorant , Hina sourit à l'arrivant , avant de le rassurer , demandant des nouvelles de sa femme au passage . Elle avait apparemment une forte grippe . Il devrait donc partir plus tôt aujourd'hui , afin de s'occuper de ses enfants . Même Nishikido sembla comprendre , et ne releva pas . Pourtant , j'entendis Yokoyama chuchoter :

"- C'est quoi ça ? Juste pour une grippe?"

Une jeune femme du staff entra ensuite dans la pièce .

"- Kanjani-sama ? La voiture vous attend pour vous conduire au studio d'enregistrement ...

- Déjà ? s'exclama le manager . Bon , je suis désolé mais la réunion se tiendra un autre jour ... vraiment désolé ! " dit-il en s'inclinant .

Encore une fois , Hina le rassura , répétant que ce n'était pas grave et que la famille importait plus . Un a un , en faisant les imbéciles , les membres réunirent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur .

"- Il faudrait peut-être bouger..." murmurais-je , alors que j'était bien la dernière personne à vouloir sortir de cette bulle . Yokoyama se leva pour ramasser les quelques objets ayant mystérieusement quitté nos sacs sans notre aide. Lorsque Yasuda et moi voulûmes faire de même , il nous arrêta d'un sourire .

"-Laissez , y'a pas grand-chose je vais le faire ."

Alors , main dans la main , nous l'avons regardé tout ranger seul , pestant tout haut contre les "idiots qui prennent les affaires des autres sans leur demander la permission et qui sont même pas foutus de les ranger" .

_La dernière fois que j'ai reparler de cet incident avec Yoko , je lui ai dit quelque chose comme "T'as pris toute la vedette !" en rigolant . Pourtant , à cet instant , je n'ai ressentit aucune jalousie . Seulement une profonde gratitude , rejointe par la tienne , encore plus grande , alors que Yoko faisais tout pour te rendre le sourire ._

Malgré nos efforts , un Yasuda silencieux ne passa pas inaperçu . Le premier à se poser des questions fût Ohkura , je pense . En tout cas , c'est lui le premier qui vint nous poser la question .

"- ... Ne ... Yasu ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu souris pas ?

- ...

- Tu veux pas me dire ?

-... "

Ohkura s'accroupit alors devant la chaise de Yasuda , comme un enfant .

"- T'as le droit de pas vouloir me le dire , mais ...

- ...

- ... T'as toujours était là pour moi . C'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai pu entrer dans les Kanjani , tu m'as soutenu quand mon grand-pêre est mort , et quand je fait la tête , tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour me faire rire ... Alors ... J'aimerais que ce soit moi qui te soutienne de temps en temps , tu vois ?"

Ces paroles belles et sincères , contrastant totalement avec l'attitude et le ton du plus jeune , nous touchèrent profondément , Yoko et moi . Et les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Yasuda nous firent comprendre que ces mots l'avaient atteint lui aussi . Incapable de plus , il murmura entre deux sanglots :

"-Merci ... Tacchon ..."

_Ce "Merci" pourrait paraître tout à fait normal dans cette situation , s'il avait été prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre que toi . Mais dans ta bouche , c'était le signe que tu acceptais de l'aide . Signe que tu appelais au secours . Signe que tu allais encore plus mal que nous ne pouvions l'imaginer . Et , l'ayant compris aussi bien que nous , Ohkura se mit lui aussi à pleurer . Heureusement que , par je-ne-sais quel miracle , personne ne nous vit à ce moment-là , car nous aurions eu alors du mal à nous expliquer tout en cachant la vérité ._

La moitié du groupe était maintenant au courant . Ohkura insistait pour prévenir l'autre partie , mais Yasuda refusait si catégoriquement que le jeune homme fini par abandonner . Ce dernier avait essayé de prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le rassurer , mais Yasuda s'était aussitôt écarté , tremblant de peur . Ohkura fût blessé au départ , mais , Yoko expliquant que cette réaction était sûrement due au fait que l'agresseur avait le même gabarit que le plus jeune , ce dernier compris . Après tout , nous sommes adultes . Quoi que , dans cette situation , quelque soit l'âge , personne ne sait que faire .

_Personne ne peut te comprendre . Ce que tu as ressentit , comment tu l'as vécu , personne ne le sait . Pas même moi . On ne sait rien , ni ce que tu penses , ni ce qu'on doit faire . On ne peut qu'être là , à tes côtés , en espérant que ça suffise . En nous contrôlant pour éviter de commettre un meurtre ._

La journée se finie . Seule trois personnes avaient pu enregistrer , et nous n'en faisions pas partie . Hina et Ryo avaient pris apparemment trop de temps . Dans un sens ce fut un soulagement . Je me demande si Yasuda aurait réussi à chanter dans cet état .

Lorsque nous travaillons sur Tokyo , chacun se débrouille pour rentrer par ses propres moyens . Ce fut le cas ce jour-là .

La nuit était déjà tombée quand nous sortîmes du studio . Hina , Maru , Yoko et Ohkura partirent vers leur quartier , à pied ou en taxi , Ryo et nous commençâmes à marcher vers la station de métro .

"- Au fait !"

Nishikido s'était coupé en plein milieu de son monologue sur l'incompétence du manager pour lancer ces deux mots . Levant les yeux vers le ciel sans étoile de Tokyo , il lança à la lune :

"- Pourquoi tu souris pas ?"

Ne sachant à qui , de nous ou de la lune , ces mots étaient adressés , je fronçai les sourcils .

"-Ne , Yasu ?"

Ah . Evidemment , il ne parlait pas à la lune . Pendant un instant j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à expliquer encore une fois la situation . Parce que ça me faisais autant de mal qu'à Yasuda .

"- ... Tu peux ... ?"

Serrant encore plus fort la main de mon Ange dans ma main , je commençait à expliquer la situation .

Sans nous en rendre compte , nous avions arrêté de marcher . Je prononçai chaque phrase lentement , choisissant les mots les plus imagés . Au fur et à mesures que je parlais , les poings de Ryo se serraient de plus en plus , tant qu'il aurait saigné s'il avait eu des ongles . Quand je me tus , une flamme meurtrière brûlait dans ses yeux .

Malgré son apparence nonchalante et distante , Nishikido , comme tous les autres , tenait beaucoup à Yasu . Et il était très impulsif . A cet instant , il était évident que si l'agresseur apparaissait , il se ferait tuer sur le champs . Sans aucun remords de la part du meurtrier .

"- ... Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas ...

- Il risque de recommencer ?

- Je sais pas ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors bordel ?

- Je sais pas j'ai dit !"

Le silence s'installa . Plus calmement , je repris :

"- Ça s'est passé hier , je veux pas poser trop de questions .

- ... Qui est au courant ?

- Ohkura et Yokoyama seulement .

- Il faut le dire au reste du groupe , pour qu'-

- NON !"

Bien qu'il n'ai pas crié tant que ça , sa voix était tellement effrayée que cela nous figea sur place .

"- Leur dites rien ...

- Mais pourquoi ? On pourrait trouver le coupable et ...

- Non !"

Yasuda avait lâché ma main , et reculait , tremblant .

"-T'inquiète pas , on leur dira pas ..."

J'essayai de reprendre sa main . Il s'écarta vivement .

"-Me touche pas !"

Ces mots me brisèrent .

_Pour moi , tu étais un ange , un Dieu , mon Amour . Tu étais tout ._

_Pour toi , je n'étais qu'un collègue , un ami tout au plus ._

_J'en pris conscience à ce moment là . Mais je n'y peux rien . Tout ce que je peux faire , c'est enfouir ces sentiments . Et te soutenir . En temps qu'ami . _

_Même si toute mon âme réclame plus _.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin en silence . Silence qui continua dans le métro vide , et qui ne fût brisé que lorsque Ryo lança un "A demain" sans conviction avant de se séparer de nous . Non , de Yasuda et de moi .

Je ne pus prendre sa main de tout le trajet . Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez lui , je me décidai à parler .

"- Tu préfères pas ... revenir chez moi pour la nuit ?

- Non .

- Ah ..."

Je voulu insister , mais l'écho de ses mots , "Me touche pas!" , me fit taire .

A contrecoeur , je lui souhaitai bonne nuit et le laissai .

Mon coeur me faisais mal . Ma main vide réclamait la sienne . Ma tête réclamai sa voix , son sourire . Mon corps réclamai le sien .

Après avoir essayé , en vain , de l'effacer de mon esprit , je me décidai finalement à souffrir en silence .

J'avais presque atteint mon immeuble lorsque mon portable sonna .

_"__Tonari ni iru no ni aimai_

_Itsumo sou anata wa soba ni iru no ? Inai no ?" *_

Sa sonnerie . Aussitôt , je décrochai .

"-Allô ?

- Subaru ... y'a ... quelqu-"

La conversation fût coupée .

Affolé , je fis demi-tour et parti en courant vers chez Yasuda .

_*: Deuxième couplet de Desire .  
_

_

* * *

_

VOILAAAA

Premier chapitre , très long et pas relu =='  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié , je post la suite dès que je peux :D

Reviews?

Jya nya !


	2. Chapter 2

**Porcelaine**

**Pairing** : YasuBaru

**Rating** : M (par sécurité)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas . Parce que Yasu est à Baru et inversement :D

**Résumé** : Lors d'une nuit pluvieuse , alors que Subaru pense à Yasuda , ce dernier débarque , en larme . Et annonce une affreuse nouvelle qui va bouleverser tout son entourage ...

**Note** : Toujours pas très réjouissant ... Pauvre Yasu , je m'en veut de lui faire ça T^T  
J'ai écrit la suite sous la menace de mort de mon Poisson Rouge préféré , mais je n'ai pas relu , désolée .

**Réponses aux reviews (j'en ai pas beaucoup donc je peux me le permettre :D) **:

**Aki-chan8** : Oh *o* je sais pas comment t'es tombée sur ma fic , mais merciii de ta review / ! Vive le YasuBaru !

**Red Fish** : Voilà tu l'as ta suite x) Merci d'avoir reviewer , merci de me suivre et merci de me pousser à écrire ... Je t'adore !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je courrais .

Le plus vite possible , porté par cette angoisse grandissante . De nombreux scénario se formaient dans ma tête , tous pire les uns que les autres .

J'arrivai devant chez lui , à bout de souffle .

Personne .

Je sonnai , toquai , tambourinai à la porte .

Rien .

"-Yasuda ! T'es là ?"

Le silence me répondit .

Désespéré , je parcouru les alentours . Vides .

J'allai abandonner , lorsqu'un bruit provenant d'une ruelle proche attira mon attention . J'y entrait .

Et ce que j'y vis dépassait tout ce que j'avais imaginé .

Non . Plus précisément , c'était exactement ce que j'avais imaginé . Mais le voir en vrai était bien pire .

Yasuda était là , plaqué face au mur par un enfoiré qui n'avait pas l'air très sobre .

Leur deux pantalons étaient baissés .

Le gars s'écarta en me voyant et voulu s'enfuir , mais c'était trop tard . Aveuglé par la rage , je lui avait déjà sauté dessus .

Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite .

Je voulais le tuer .

Non .

La haine que je ressentait était bien plus profonde que ça .

Je voulais le faire souffrir . Le faire pleurer . Le torturer , lui faire hurler des excuses inutiles . Puis le démembrer et le laisser agoniser seul , sur les pavés durs et froids .

Assis sur lui , j'enchaînais les coups . Le sang recouvrait peu à peu mes mains . Giclait sur le sol . De temps en temps , il laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur .

Peu à peu , tout devenais flou . Je sombrais dans cette folie meurtrière . Incapable de me stopper . J'allais le tuer , je le savais .

Tant pis .

C'est alors qu'une petite main tremblante agrippa mon bras . Et mon esprit s'éclaircit soudainement .

Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Comment avais-je pu l'oublier , Lui ?

Je tournais mes yeux vers l'air perdu de mon Ange .

"-Arrête ... tu vas le tuer ..."

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souci-t'il de ce salaud qui venait de le violer ?

Malgré tout , je m'arrêtai . Sans un regard pour la loque inconsciente qui se vidait de son sang à mes pieds , je me relevai pour faire face à Yasuda .

"-Tu vas bien ?

- ... "

Question stupide .

"- Viens , on rentre .

- Et lui ?"

Lui . Un pronom bien trop humain pour un gars pareil .

"- Lui , on s'en fout ."

J'attrapai alors la main de Yasuda et l'entraînais doucement vers chez lui .

"- C'était le même que la dernière fois ?"

Le simple fait de devoir utiliser l'expression "la dernière fois" pour parler d'un viol me trouait le coeur .

"- ... Je crois oui ."

Assis sur le sofa , les jambes remontées sur son torse , il semblait vide .

Je me rapprochai de lui . Il ne bougea pas . Hésitant , je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules . Il se laissa faire .

"- Il faudrait qu'on prévienne la police non ?

- Non ! "

Il n'avait pas bougé , si bien que je doutai un instant qu'il ai prononcé ce mot .

"- ... Je préviens Yoko ? Tacchon ? Ryo ?"

Après un instant de silence , il me répondit d'un hochement de tête .

Je sortis mon téléphone et , après un instant de réflexion , envoyai un mail à chacun des membres cités .

"Ça a recommencé . Viens immédiatement chez Yasuda ."

Je posai ensuite l'objet , et calai mon Ange plus près de moi en lui caressant le dos , attendant l'arrivée de nos amis .

Car , en tant qu'ami , c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire

On frappa à la porte . Deux coups discrets , faibles mais pourtant étonnamment sonores dans le silence de la pièce .

Je tentai de me lever , mais Yasuda , agrippé à mon bras , m'en empêcha .

"Entre !" criai-je alors en direction de l'entrée .

La porte s'ouvrit , se referma , et nous vîmes Yokoyama apparaître dans le salon .

La façon de toquer en dit beaucoup sur les gens .

"- Comment ..." commença-t-il en désignant Yasuda de la tête .

Je ne répondit pas . Dans un élan d'affection , Yoko voulu caresser la tête de son ami , mais se ravisa au dernier moment .

"- Je peux te toucher ?

- ...

- D'accord ."

Il sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche .

"- On attend qui ?

- Ohkura et Ryo .

- Ryo aussi ? J'imagine même pas sa réaction ..."

Malgré la situation , je souris . La présence de Yoko dans ce genre de moments était agréable et apaisante . A côté de moi , je sentais Yasuda se décrisper lentement .

Quelques instants plus tard , la sonnette retentis . Une fois , pluis deux , puis trois ...

"-ENTRE !" hurlai-je avant qu'une quatrième fois ne nous troue les tympans .

Ohkura déboula alors dans le salon . Beaucoup moins calme que le premier arrivant , il se rua vers Yasuda dès qu'il le vit .

"-Yasu ! Tu vas bien ?"

Même question stupide que la mienne .

Même réponse inexistante .

"- ...

- Recule ..." conseilla gentiment Yoko .

Le plus jeune s'exécuta , et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil voisin .

"- Reste qui ?

- Ryo ne devrais pas tarder ..."

Vrai . Une dizaine de secondes plus tard , le dernier fit son apparition dans un grand bruit de porte claquée .

"- Yasu !

- Assis-toi Ryo , s'il-te-plait ."

Au ton étrangement calme de Tacchon , il s'arrêta dans son élan . Puis , les yeux fixé sur mon Ange , il se posa sur une chaise .

"- Je peux commencer ?"

Tous hochèrent la tête , mais le consentement que j'attendait était celui de Yasuda . Qui ne répondait pas .

"- ... Je peux ?"

Comprenant que je m'adressai à lui , il releva la tête pour acquiescer .

Je commençai alors à raconter les faits , excluant tout sentiments jusqu'à l'appel , et ne les révélants que pour l'agression , ne cachant pas le fait que le gars était peut-être mort .

Je sentais mon Amour se crisper ou trembler au fur et à mesure de mon récit , et je m'en voulu de lui avoir rappelé tout ça . Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul pour tout raconter à part .

Lorsque j'eus fini , le silence s'installa . Chacun enregistrait à sa façon , contrôlant au mieux ses réactions .

"- Il est mort ? fini par demander Ohkura .

- Je ne sais pas . Il respirait quand je l'ai laissé , mais il a pu ne pas survivre à l'hémorragie ...

_- _Si il est pas mort , je peux aller le finir ?"

Les paroles de Ryo auraient pu être comprise comme une simple plaisanterie si son air mauvais et ses poings serrés ne prouvaient pas le contraire .

"-Faut prévenir la police !

- Non Ohkura , si Subaru l'a vraiment tué , on aurait de gros problèmes .

- Mais ..."

Yokoyama avait raison .

"- Et puis , cela voudrait dire que nous devons porter plainte pour viol . Et je doute que Yasu soit d'accord sur ce point ."

Vaincu , Tacchon se renfonça dans son fauteuil . Quelques secondes passèrent , puis Ryo se leva et envoya voler sa chaise d'un coup de pied .

"- Putain ! Si je vois cet enfoiré , prison ou pas , je le bute !"

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le balcon , son paquet de cigarettes à la main , suivit par Yokoyama qui essayait de le calmer .

Ohkura ne savait plus quoi faire . Après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de lancer une conversation , sans succès , il rentra chez lui .

Ryo et son aîné ne tardèrent pas à le suivre .

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors seul dans l'appartement . Ne pouvant me résoudre à le laisser seul , je décidai de dormir là .

"-T'as faim ?

- ... non ...

- ...

- Je vais me changer pour dormir .

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Pas besoin ... "

Il se leva difficilement , refusant l'aide que je voulu lui apporter instinctivement .

Pendant un instant , j'hésitai à aller dormir avec lui , mais le "Me touche pas !" me fit finalement choisir le sofa .

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle da bain , je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit en souriant , puis m'allongeai sur le canapé , tentant par tout les moyens d'effacer de mon esprit la vision de son viol , et , n'y arrivant pas , m' endormis avec un affreux sentiment de haine me creusant le coeur . 

* * *

OUF !

Alors ? Plutôt "Vivement la suite" ou plutôt "No-chan arrête d'écrire , trouve toi un animal de compagnie à la place" ? xD

Vous avez le droit de reviewer , tout ce que vous écrirez ne sera pas retenu contre vous :P

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Jya nya !


End file.
